Black 'n' Yellow
by CHEEZCUD
Summary: Yang is paranoid. Blake is worried. Feeling manifest themselves, and heart-strings are pulled. Takes place after RWBY Volume 1.
1. Budding Feelings

**Alright. Disclaimer time. So, RWBY. It isn't my creation. The characters aren't mine either. Universe, not mine. I could go on. RWBY is Monty Oum's creation/baby, so... Yeah. That's that. Also, this is my first fic and constructive comments/criticism is always good. Thanks. On to the good bits. Without further adieu..**

**Chapter One: Budding Feels**

Yang's lavender eyes stared at the ceiling in the pitch blackness of the team RWBY dorm room. Her eyelashes silently closed over the purple orbs. She sighed. Yang quietly rolled out of the bed and let her feet lightly thump onto the hardwood floor. Her blonde waves of hair swished over her shoulder as she turned, amethyst eyes floating over her partner, Blake's, sleeping form. Yang sighed, content. What was she doing? The blonde blinked furiously, eyebrows knit into a look of confusion. Her gaze lingered for a few more seconds before she turned. A soft voice made her jump.

"Yang? What are you doing?" Ruby questioned from her bed. She still had the fronds of sleep gripping her voice.

"Ah, n-nothing," Yang tried to wave away the question, "Just, getting some water is all." The blonde smiled reassuringly at her little sister.

"Yang. You did this same thing last night. Your water is still on the bookshelf, where you left it. So, I ask again, what are you doing?" Yang's eyes downcast shamefully to the floor, she was suddenly very interested in if they had a carpet or not.

"I-I-" Yang started, but Ruby cut her off with a shake of her head.

"You've been acting odd since Blake left. She's back now, so why are you still acting so weird?" Yang again shamefully looked at the floor, not wanting her eyes to betray her.

"I- I'm just making sure she hasn't gone off again…" Yang looked back up at her sister, her eyes were silently pleading with the other girl. "I don't want her to leave again, y'know?" Yang made an exasperated arm gesture. "Just- making sure she's safe…" Ruby looked approvingly down at her older sister.

"Aw…" Ruby's silver eyes grew big, her hands clasping together in front of her lower face.

"Shaddup…" Yang grumbled quietly. With that, the blonde clambered back onto the top half of her bunk-bed, the lower half designated to Blake. Yang flopped onto it, and shut her eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

Yang awoke to the feeling of someone staring at her. Opening one eye, she glared at the person who had woke her. Ruby stood next to her bunk with a wicked grin on her face. Blake stood slightly behind the red-hooded teen, with arms folded, and wearing one of her signature Blake-to-Yang smirks.

"...What?" Yang asked, sitting up.

"Oh, nothing." Ruby snickered, and held up her whistle. Yang suddenly realized what was going on.

In a flash, Yang had gotten dressed and had her ears covered, watching in suspense. Ruby sucked in air and poised her lips to blast into the silver item in her hand. She tweeted it right in Weiss's ear. The white haired heiress jumped high into the air, crashing onto the floor with a thud. The heiress shot an icey, piercing glare at her three teammates. The three teammates in question were doubled over in laughter.

"C'mon Weiss! It was just a joke! Weiss!" Ruby screeched, chasing Weiss as she entered the other room. Blake and Yang were left chuckling together in the main room of the dorm. Their collective laughter died down slowly, and they glanced at each other, Blake wore her smirk and Yang wore an odd, dorky grin. This grin caused a pang of… Something, in Blake's chest. The faunus chalked it up to hunger and gestured to Yang. It was official, they were going to go eat some breakfast.

"Ruby! Weiss! Yang and I are gonna get some breakfast! See you guys later!" Blake shouted to the other room. She didn't wait for a reply, just simply dragged Yang along. " I heard that they have salmon down there today!"

"So, Blake," Yang watched with curiosity as Blake devoured the salmon, "You're pretty excited about the fish, aren't you?" Yang's eyebrow perked at the sight of Blake's plate. The thing was completely gone, all that was left was Blake's satisfied face as she wiped it with a napkin.

"Would you like another piece?" Yang questioned, still amazed at the speed in which her friend ate the fish.

"Sure, I'd like seconds," Blake replied with a small smile. Yang grabbed the raven-haired girl's tray and walked down towards the serving area. As she walked, she noticed Ruby trailing a very peeved and agitated-beyond-belief Weiss.

"Hey guys!" Yang chirped. She earned no response from either of her teammates, only a look of desperation from her little sister. "Um…we're down the row a bit, if you'd like to joi-" the blonde was cut off by Weiss continuing to stomp on down the aisle. _Alright._Yang thought. She turned slowly, and continued her mission to get Blake another piece of salmon.

As the blonde combatant returned to the table with the heaping pile of fish, she found the heiress was still showing bitterness toward the childish Ruby. When Yang approached the white haired girl, she decided to pun.

"Hello Weiss," the golden haired seventeen year old spoke to the heiress as she sat.

"Hi." The reply was short and final. Well, that would not deter Yang.

"Why, someone is in a frosty mood. Or even a... Weiss-y mood," Yang snicked and beamed at her terrible joke. "Get it? Cause icy and Weiss-y?" She noted the disapproving looks from her team. The blonde noticeably deflated, and handed the Faunus girl her fish. "Forget it." Blake watched her partner drop her head to her hands, lower lip extending out into a soft pout.

"Yang, how are you this morning? Tired?" Ruby asked, genuinely concerned for her sister's well-being.

"I'm actually feeling very energized this morning…" Yang had a questioning look on her face.

"Oh, that's good,"

"Why would she be tired?" Blake questioned. "She's went to sleep early all week."

"Well, she hasn't been sleeping very well. Ever since you left-" Ruby's eyes widened as she noticed her sister's death glare. "Um… N-never mind." Blake looked to Yang, who sat next to her.

"Ever since I left, what?" Her amber eyes narrowed at her partner. Yang visibly squirmed under her friend's gaze. "Yang?" The girl caved.

"I've been, ah, checking up…on you…" Yang confessed blushing wildly. "I just wanted t-to make sure you were still, um, here… Safe, I guess…heh." Yang rubbed the back of her neck and adjusted her hair. Blake blinked, blew out some air, bugged her eyes, and continued to focus on her food. Yang watched this reaction from under her heavy eyelashes. The purple pools slid back to her empty plate, defeated.

Yang tugged the yellow tank top over her silky, blonde mane of hair. She stared briefly into the mirror, then huffed as she left. The blonde left her friends after their group dinner, saying she wanted to catch up on some studying or some other lame excuse that she had no intention of actually doing. She just needed to be alone with her thoughts. Maybe that's why everyone thought she was off. Not many people believed she indeed had thoughts flying around under her mess of hair. Nevertheless, they were her teammates. They wouldn't see her as a mindless, pretty girl. The people that thought this were mostly men, or jealous girls, or exes, or et cetera. She was the pretty Xiao Long girl, she didn't need a brain… Yang never agreed with that. Though she was thankful for her looks, she was also thankful for her mental capacity.

She clambered up her haphazardly assembled bunk bed. She flopped herself on top of her sheets as she did most every night. Her lavender eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as her mind whirred. Yang's mind transported her back to the events of maybe a month ago. She ran over it for the umpteenth time. Weiss and Blake's argument. Blake's outburst. Blake leaving... Yang probably had the most difficult time getting to sleep that night. She lay awake, much like now, wondering if Blake was alright, if she needed help, if she _wanted_ help. She still didn't know if Blake wanted to _talk _about the "Black and White event." 'Why didn't she tell me? Does she not trust _me_?' Yang's inner turmoil about her partner quickly threw her into the path of the guilt train, which the blonde was blindsided by. 'Oh no. I'm such a horrible partner! I'm such a horrible _friend_! I should have followed her… I should have… I should have… I should have… ' The seventeen year old's frantic, lavender eyes were closed in sleep before she could continue the depressing spiral.

Yang's mauve eyes shot open and nervously scanned the room. Her evil, evil subconscious did it again. It took her back to Blake's disappearance. To be specific, it took her back to searching for her partner with Weiss. Weiss' comment "The innocent never run, Yang" was what jolted the blonde awake.

"Blake is innocent," Yang whispered to herself in the dark. "She was afraid, afraid of what we'd think of her… Right? Right. Yeah, she knows we accept her for who she is, and for what she is. We'd never hold that against her. Yeah, Blake knows that, she knows… Right?" She kept second guessing herself. It was the same pattern for the month post Blake disappearance. 'Is she gone again? She can't be gone _again_. She wasn't gone last night, or the night before...' Her body moved before the blonde commanded it to, and she only realized she was out of bed when the thump of her feet hitting the floor resonated throughout the room. That resounding thump landed on the keen, sensitive, and _awake_ faunus ears of none other than Blake Belladonna.

"Evening Yang," the ebony haired girl greeted monotonically, eyes not leaving her book, until they did. Yang really wished they hadn't. The piercing stare shot straight through the blonde's body, sending a biting shiver down her spine, and tensing all her muscles, effectively paralyzing the bruiser. "What are you doing up at this hour," Blake stated, eyes still trained on her partner-turned-prey. The book was now discarded, the page marked, and all of the amber gaze was directed towards Yang's feeble amethyst one. "Are you 'checking up' on me again?" The cat faunus' gaze shifted. It became more downcast. Yang took notice.

"Sometimes it's good to have a friend who'll do that for you…" the golden haired girl stepped closer, looking more intensely at her partner. "Are you… okay?" The teammate with the champagne colored hair had an expression that was twisted into a look of concern. Blake looked like she was a million miles away, eyes teary and unfocused.

"I'm fine." The answer did not convey that message.

"I don't believe that for a second." Yang sat at the foot of the bed. After waiting a considerable amount of time, she said, "Spill. What's going on in that noggin of yours?" The buxom blonde leaned forward, and tapped her index finger on Blake's forehead, earning a small smirk and hand batting at her. "_Finally!_ I thought you were dead!" Blake let out an amused sound, and spoke.

"You know, I heard you," Yang looked confused. "Talking about the innocence thing. I've done a lot of terrible things in my past, and I- I don't want to drag you guys into it…"

"Hey, that was the past, and you're a better you because of it," Yang set a reassuring hand on her partner's shoulder.

"That still doesn't change what I am…" Blake glanced up at Yang, seeing a twinge of anger in her eyes. "And I still have no clue if I fit in on this team, and sometimes I have doubts that even _you _want me here,"

"If that's because of the catnip thing, I really tried make it up to you for that!" The black haired girl looked to the floor and shook her head. That gave Yang the peace of mind to continue.

"And as for you being a faunus, I think it's great! I mean, it is no problem, and you need to stop beating yourself up over something you can't control. I'm still your _friend_, faunus or not. No one can change that," the toned arm of the blonde draped over the faunus' shoulders. "You fit perfectly on this team, and there is nowhere you'd be a better fit. We need you here… and _I _need you here, so don't leave again, okay?" A small squeeze accentuated her point.

"Okay, Yang,"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," Blake looked back up at her partner, her keen, nocturnal eyes picked up every detail of her face, "I appreciate you checking for me. It's nice to know that you care, no matter how creepy you watching me sleep was..."

"Well, what are friends for?" Yang beamed, disregarding the 'creepy statement', and stood up.

"Exactly how long have you been checking up on me?" A black eyebrow arched, and a pair of lips curved into an entertained smirk.

"Uh…" the blonde's hand rubbed the back of her neck. "About every night since you… Y'know…" Lavender eyes looked at the floor, still seeking an answer about the carpet issue.

"Wow. A whole month, huh?"

"Shaddup." Yang began to scale back up to her bunk, when she turned back to face her partner. "If you even think about leaving again, I cannot be held responsible for what I may do to you… Anyway, g'night Blake."

"Heh. Goodnight, Yang." Blake watched her partner until the last strand of her golden locks disappeared into her bunk. After about fifteen minutes of silence, the faunus spoke.

"Yang?"

"...Yeah?" The grogginess was barely evident in her voice.

"Thanks, again. For everything." The girl didn't expect an answer, but if she could she Yang's face, she would know how much that meant. The blonde was honestly scared that if she stopped biting back her giddy grin, its brightness would wake her sleeping sister and the heiress on the other half of the room.

**Chapter Two is coming soon. 'Til then... Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Sensations

**Hello again. Here to tell you that RWBY is not mine in any way, so don't ever think that, ever.**

Chapter Two: Strange Sensations

Yang ducked under a large novel that was heaved at her head. "Blake! Just settle down! This is a bit drastic, don'tcha think?!" The blonde continued ducking and diving throughout the room, avoiding the barrage of random dorm-room items.

"You need to learn about boundaries!" the black-haired faunus shouted, chucking her never-ending arsenal of arbitrary items, everything from books to corgi pillows, to pictures and Dust vials.

"Oh, c'mon! It wasn't that-" the corgi pillow connected with the buxom blonde's face. Yang let it slide slowly down her features. "Okay, maybe it was sorta bad, but a funny type of bad, right?" The piercing death-glare she received from a pair of amber eyes said otherwise.

"Ninjas Of Love was supposed to be a private book!" Blake fumed.

"Well, now it has a few more privates in it, and also, ME!" Yang's arms flew up excitedly.

"It was for my eyes only!"

"Speaking of which," the blonde rubbed her chin, "that was a bit of a… sensual book, that you read while alone... I didn't think you were into that stuff."

"Maybe I am, Yang," Blake huffed, crossing her arms. Yang's face was suddenly hot, very hot. And the knot in her stomach tightened quickly, causing her to fumble with her words.

"Uh, um… A-are you r-really? 'Cause, hehe… Nevermind. Bye!" The words fell together in a heap of nervousness, followed by a beeline to the bathroom. Yang slumped against the closed door, eyes wide. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" The blonde silently screamed to herself, arms flailing in front of her. She slapped her face, then stripped, climbing into the stream of warm water.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, except for a few strange run-ins with Blake and Yang. The blonde tried desperately to be cool, to try to calmly converse with her partner, but she kept blabbering and stuttering and blushing, a lot. At the end of the day, Blake began to worry about her partner, especially when she flat-out sprinted to hide from her under the blankets on her bed. As the faunus stared worriedly at the lump under the covers, realizing Yang was asleep already, Ruby greeted her.

"Hey, Blake," Ruby chirped.

"Hello, Ruby," Blake turned to the team-leader. "Hey, do you know what's going on with your sister? She's been really weird lately…"

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it, she'll be alright." it seemed like the hooded girl was keeping something from her. "Speaking of Yang, did you get her a present?" Ruby questioned her nonchalantly.

"Present?" A black eyebrow arched.

"Yeah! It's Yang's birthday tomorrow, and it's gonna be sooo much fuuuuun!" the younger girl gushed.

"Oh no. I forgot," Blake frantically glanced at Ruby. "I'm gonna head to town and pick her up something. Cover for me, in case she wakes up."

"Aye!" Ruby saluted.

And that is how Blake ended up at the store at one in the morning. 'I have no clue what to get Yang.' The realization only hitting her now, as she stared blankly at all the items on the shelves. The black-haired girl sighed, as she looked harder, trying to force the inspiration into her head. She wanted to get an actual, genuine gift for her friend, though Yang liked to joke around, Blake figured she'd get something thoughtful, and that's when she saw it. It was so perfect for the blonde, it was kind of a funny gift, but still had a caring aspect to it, which was what Blake was going for. It was, sitting in all its glory, a pun book. Speedy fingers snatched it off its shelf, and she briskly carried it to the man behind the counter. Blake hastily paid, and rushed out into the cool, night air. She made a good walking pace as she returned to Beacon, clutching the book to her chest.

The faunus stealthily entered the team dorm room, still clinging to the book. She slipped through the darkness, watching for movement from the bunks. Blake hurriedly got into her pajamas, and crawled into her welcoming bed, tucking the book safely under her pillow. She sat silently for a minute, then sleep took her.

"Yang? What are you doing?" Blake woke to blonde waves of hair draping over from the upper bunk. Yang kept reaching out and poking the faunus gently in the cheek. Each poke sent a wave of tingles through the black-haired faunus.

"N-nothing. I'm just, ah, I was instructed to wake you up," the blonde beamed, "and it worked. You're up!" Yang's blushing face and yellow-as-ever hair disappeared to the top bunk, followed by the girl jumping down to the floor, ready to face the day. Blake stood from her bed, and wandered over to the closet her and Yang shared.

Blake smirked. "So you decided I was Lady GaGa, and thought the best way to wake me up was to poke my face?" Alright. Maybe she had read a little bit of the pun book before she went to sleep the night previous. Yang looked stunned, but completely and unmistakably proud-looking. After a large gasp, Yang started,

"I've finally rubbed off some of my pun-making habits onto you, haven't I?" The blonde smirked as she moved to behind Blake. She leaned over the faunus' right shoulder, and whispered into Blake's human ear. "That evil smirk was u-unbelievably se-se-sss…" Yang suddenly clammed up and withdrew from the reddening ear. "U-um, yeah. Uh, s-sorry, I, uh… Nevermind." and, like the day prior, she rushed to the bathroom as fast as one could rush. Blake was left blushing and bewildered as her golden eyes stared at the closed door.

Blake followed Team RWBY to their first class, feeling oddly alone. Yang, who walked at the ebony-haired huntress' right, was projecting an awkward lack of banter. The faunus actually longed for the blonde's voice; after all, a Quiet Yang is a Brooding Yang, and a Brooding Yang usually makes for a Frowny Blake. And no one likes Frowny Blake. Frowny Blake is depression for all sentient life. So, naturally, she tried to start a conversation… Which failed, miserably. It ended with Blake having a faceful of Yang's golden locks as they were both sprawled out on the floor. The blonde laughed nervously as she stood and quickly helped the faunus up.

"Could you two be anymore childish?!" Weiss was addressing them now. Sassily, one would say. "We're going to be late with all your shenanigans!" Ruby giggled at the spectacle. Yang glanced over at Blake, a small smile on her lips as she mouthed 'sorry.' "Now hurry up!"

Yang stared intently at the side of Blake's head, not paying any attention to the professor's lecture. She was lazily day-dreaming of Blake. The blonde was thinking about how much fun she was to be around and how she put up with all her frolicsomeness on a daily bases. Yang was too engrossed in her thoughts to realize that Blake had turned, and was currently trying to get her attention. Finally, Blake turned back to the professor, balled up a spare piece of paper, and threw it at the dreaming blonde. Yang recoiled, blinking, spitting, and sputtering.

"What was that for?!" the exasperated brawler whispered harshly.

"You were staring," the faunus nonchalantly spoke, eyes closed. "You need to be paying attention."

"Kill-joy," Yang muttered as she turned back to the front of the class and crossed her arms. The sulking blonde earned a smirk from her black-haired compatriot. Yang watched the green-haired teacher dart around the room intently, then her lavender eyes slid back to find Blake's dark hair. What they found, however, was the amber eyes of the faunus girl. Yang's mind then went out the window. Her face flushed and she quickly flung her head back to face Mr. Oobleck's history lesson, almost one-hundred percent certain Blake did the same. "Well, that was a thing…" Yang whispered softly to herself, small, calming smile on her lips. Blake, alternatively, was panicking. 'What. Was. That?' Blake's eyes were wide as she still breathed unsteadily, flustered and uncomfortable.

After class, Yang had bolted to the safety of the halls. She halted abruptly when she heard a voice shout to her. The blonde whirled around to find Blake standing with a book in her arms, book-bag slung over her shoulder. 'Her pretty, pretty shoulder...' Yang's mind grumbled.

"Sup, Blake?" The blonde's heart fluttered when the feline faunus met her lavender eyes with her own amber ones.

"I, uh, got you something. For your birthday," Blake then handed the book to the brawler, looking away, trying to hide her blush. Yang flipped the book over and took in the title.

"A pun book?" Yang glanced back at Blake.

"Um, yeah. I, uh, picked it up last night…" The black-haired girl seemed suddenly discouraged, "but if you don't like it, I could take it back." The faunus subtly reached for the book, which Yang frantically yanked to her chest protectively.

"NO! I love it!" The blonde's arms flung outwards and wrapped around Blake quicker than one could say 'Free Hugs.' "Thank you so much!" Yang exclaimed happily, clutching Blake to her voluptuous chest.

"You're… welcome…" Blake's muffled voice came out sounding choked and lacking of oxygen.

"I could just kiss you!" The blonde suddenly clammed up, a tinge of pink entering her pale cheeks. "But I won't, 'cause…. Well, 'cause, um…" Golden eyes stared at her, amused and slightly questioning. Those eyes. It looks like she can read my mind… Wait. Can she? Uh… Not sure how I feel about that. Hehe…

"Yang?" Blake softly called, waving her hand infront of distant, lavender eyes.

"AH!" Yang's face was flushed. " D-Don't look at my thoughts!" The girl then high-tailed it down the hall, towards their next class. Blake stood awkwardly in the hall, questioning her partner's and her own sanity.

"Ah, thank God for the weekend!" Yang exclaimed as she boldly accentuated her entrance to the dorm room, throwing her book-bag off to the side.

"Yang, pick up your books! They do not belong in the floor!" Weiss screeched at her, causing the blonde to yelp and grab her books hastily. She hug the bag up on a nearby hangar.

"That better?" Yang questioned, looking back at the ivory-haired teen.

"Much. Thank you," Weiss huffed.

"YANG!" Ruby wailed, leaping at her sister and grabbing her around the midsection. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, sis," the blonde ruffled the young girl's short hair.

"Blake and I baked you a cake!" Ruby sang as she was released from the embrace.

"You and B-Blake, huh?" Yang tried to casually say her partner's name, but her voice tittered over it. Damn.

"Mhm," Ruby hummed, seemingly with a knowing attitude. Knowing attitude? Knowing what? There is nothing to know… Right? Yeah, heh heh… All's good here! N-Nothing out of the ordinary here. Just Yang, being herself, heh…

"Don't forget who did the decorating!" Weiss shouted as she hopped down from her bed, and strutted over to them. Blake entered the room, carrying the rather large cake through the doorway, excitedly exclaiming "Happy birthday!" as she entered. Yang, looking at the faunus rather than the cake, smiled and commented on the beauty of the 'pastry'. Blake must have caught this and turned sharply, her back to the blonde.

"Uh, yeah. It, uh, turned out pretty well," Blake was now turning to face her team again with a repaired composer, and set the cake down. "If I do say so myself."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's dig in!" Ruby happily exclaimed, hopping over to the baked good.

"Hold up," Weiss grunted while struggling to hold Ruby back from the dessert. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Ruby looked up to Weiss' expectant gaze, pausing for a short while. "She hasn't blown out the candles yet, you dunce! The wish making?" she looked around the room for support. Finding none, she let out an exasperated sound, giving up.

"It is my birthday," Yang piped up, "shouldn't I choose what we do with my cake?" Weiss solemnly nodded, mumbling "I guess" under her breath. "And I say, LET THEM HAVE CAKE!"

The candle light bathed the dorm-room in an orange glow. Though Blake could see her book fine in pitch darkness, she had the candles lit to allow her partner sufficient light so she could read the puns out of her new book.

"Hey, Blake? Did you hear about the guy who had his entire left side cut off? He's all right now," Yang sniggered, expecting a groan, maybe a snicker, a cough, a choke. But there was nothing coming from Blake's bunk. So, the blonde obviously tried another one.

"I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down." Nothing. Hm, ANOTHER!

"It's not that the guy didn't know how to juggle. He just didn't have the balls to do it." Nada.

"My friend's bakery burned down last night. His business is now toast." Zilch.

"The other day I held the door open for a clown. I thought it was a nice jester." Yang was fed up. She needed something from the black-haired faunus, and she was going to get it. Yang swung her legs over the edge of the top bunk, and hopped to the floor. The blonde looked expectantly at her partner, who still had her nose buried deep in a rather thick looking novel. Yang rolled her eyes and slid up onto the bed. For a ninja she's being very unobservant. The brawler's purple eyes scanned the face of her partner, looking for any sign that she knew the blonde was there. Yang tilted her head as she inched her face closer to the book Blake had in her hands. Blake's eyes widened at a breakneck pace as a set of lavender eyes was now only inches away from her face. Blake's face burned like a million suns as she stared at Yang. The blonde was blushing almost as much as the ravenette, and her words left her brain.

"Y-Yang?! Wh-what are you d-doing?!" Blake's words tittered out of her mouth, as though she was unsure of them.

"You-uh you didn't listen to my puns," Yang sounded equally unsure of what she was saying. A small pause ensued, then the faunus turned away from her partner's face and the blonde crawled back to the foot of the bed. Blake took a second to shake off the thought of Yang's face so very close to her own. She was about ready to continue her reading when the teen on the foot of the bed addressed her.

"Blake?" Yang's voice was quiet, and very serious. It made Blake nervous.

"Y-yes?"

"I think I like you," the blonde was barely done with the sentence when her hands flew up to cover her mouth.

"What?" The word came out harsher than it should have, but in all honesty, Blake was too bewildered to care.

"I, uh, like you. Like, like like you," Yang suddenly got defensive, trying to explain herself as though Blake didn't accept the 'I like you' thing. "I don't know when it happened, but it did, okay?!" Her voice rose to almost a yell, before Blake tried to shush her.

"Yang, you're going to wake-" Yang cut off the faunus in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, I, uh, shouldn't have said anything," her face remained solemn as she spoke until it cracked into a large, fake smile. She stood, and blew out the candles. "Y'know, let's just forget about it, huh? I never said anything, okay?" The blonde started to move back up into her bed.

"Yang, I-" Blake stretched her arm out to Yang's retreating form.

"G'night, Blake." The words were final, cold, and angry. Blake's heart sank into the pit of her stomach. Was she angry with me? What did I do? I-I- Her mind spun in the darkness of the Team RWBY dorm room.

Blake stared at the bunk above her, wide-awake. She sighed, for what was at least the billionth time since Yang disappeared over the side of the bunk. Did she like Yang back? Blake pondered for a minute or two. Well, she did enjoy Yang's presence. She also was really worried that there was something wrong with her partner throughout the week. The female faunus enjoyed the smell that followed Yang. It made her feel happy. Maybe that was because it always meant that the blonde was going to be there to accompany her soon. Blake began listing more things she adored about her eccentric partner.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her puns.

Her hair.

Her loving nature.

Her optimism.

_Her._

Soon after this list was completed, the faunus realized, she was just gushing. Gushing about someone she thought she'd never be able to get close to at all. And then she realized, Yang was scared. She was scared that her feelings weren't reciprocated by her partner. Blake felt the need to change that. That was precisely the thought she kept in mind as she rose from her bed. It was the thought she kept in mind as she slid into the top bunk beside her sleeping, blonde partner. It was the thought she kept in mind as she fell asleep, cuddled up in Yang's arms.


End file.
